Hooked
by pastel daisies
Summary: Even as the chief of police's son, he didn't think he would get pulled over on a speeding ticket. Or felt up by an attractive police officer, that is. But by then, he was already hooked, and completely addicted. AU. Rated M for Lime(y) situations. SasuSaku.


**A/N: **So_ I was like. Inspired by a modern artwork on Tumblr of Sasuke in a tux (quite the sight if I do say so myself) and voila, this shit happened. It's sort of like drabble, of how Sasuke and Sakura met in a alternate universe, I guess. I just kept typing, letting the words flow. LOL. So sorry if it ends weirdly, or whatever. Maybe I'll turn it into something more, maybe not. Right now, I'm just happy about this seductive Sakura and the addicted Sasuke. But Sakura is queen, so she should be in charge, ffs. _

* * *

As he is leaving his house to pick up a coffee on a slow trek to work, his phone buzzes. Sasuke curses loudly and reaches for the phone, swiping it to answer the call. Long, pale fingers raked through messy, spiked, raven locks, and lips parted in a large sigh. He stretched, as he hears the phone pick up, and there is loud crackling, a bang and then more thumps.

"Karin scheduled your meeting for 8 am." The man on the other end comments irritably, and Sasuke frowns deeper. He scratches his head and growls.

"Remind me to fire her as a secretary."

"Sasuke-teme, 8 am is in 15 minutes."

Sasuke's eyes widen. He pulls the phone away from his ear and checks the time. He curses louder, ignoring the laughing from the other end of the line from his best friend. He puts the phone back to his ear and grabs his car keys, house keys and briefcase. He thanks that he is already dressed to a formal setting, but curses his useless secretary for not letting him get his coffee before work. He makes a note in his mind to later send her to get coffee across town for the entire office and then fire her.

"Fuck it, Naruto stall for me. Don't yell at Karin, I'll do it, but just keep the meeting busy til I can get there, fucking _fuck._" Naruto on the other end of the line laughs at his best friend's persistence to curse so.

"Got it, teme! Hurry your ass up!" Sasuke hangs up quickly and heads out his front door, slamming it as he does. He curses the fact that he owns the penthouse on the sixteenth floor of the building, and the fact that the elevator is as slow as a turtle, and slams open the door to the stairway. He flees down the stairs, thanking his physique from track and baseball in his high school years (well three years, honestly), and makes it down within minutes. Within another few seconds, he is in his car, revving the engine and pulling out of the garage, hastily pulling onto the road.

He calculates the shortest route with minimal traffic in his head and takes it, cutting off a few cars in the process. He smirks. That shouldn't be a problem, however, since his father is chief of the Uchiha Police Department that runs the city.

Long story short, millionaire Fugaku Uchiha invested money into his twenty-one year old son's stock for his own company while he ran the police department. And so here Sasuke Uchiha was, co-CEO of Sharingan Co with Naruto Uzumaki.

He passed an amber light, crossing the intersection as it turned red and smirked. He hit the gas, and pulled up to sixty miles and hour, almost cutting off two cars as he did. He cursed, watching the clock on his dashboard, and got out his phone, quickly and skillfully pressing in a phone number and held his phone to his ear, one hand perched on the steering wheel. He looked behind him and took the fast lane, hearing the ringing stop and a small, nasily voice cut in.

"Sasuke-kun! Your meeting is in 5-" Karin started, and he could tell she was trying to act innocent.

"Cut the shit, Karin. Make sure all of the representatives are in the meeting and make sure they all have some coffee. Oh and next time, try to pay more attention to what I'm telling you and not trying to get _my_ attention, Jesus, if you make one more mistake, you're fired." He snapped, and sighed, hanging up, before Karin could apologize. He shoved his phone in his pocket and pushed the gas pedal, feeling the black sports car hit 65. Just as he was about to overtake a slower car with a string of curses, he saw flashing lights a distance behind him.

He kept driving ignoring it, until he heard the familiar sound.

Police sirens.

Sasuke cursed, but continued to drive, thinking it was for someone behind him. It wasn't until the police car was right behind him, that he sighed, slowed down and pulled over. He rubbed the bridge of his nose irritably and hoped that the coffee would hold over the reps until he got to the meeting.

"Fucking Karin." He cursed, and looked behind him. He frowned.

He supposed that his father didn't give him immunity from police pull overs and arrests. Sasuke sighed deeper, and reached in his pocket, ready to call his father to get him out of this, when he stopped. He watched in the overhead mirror as the door to the police car opened. It was a newer, sleeker model (Fugaku had made some upgrades), and was sporting a new base black color. He ignored the flashing lights and the dull stop of the sirens, and his obsidian eyes focused on something more.. interesting.

A pair of long, feminine legs exited the driver side of the police car, and with them, a curvaceous woman. She was clad in the regular police garb, tight black pants, white button up with the shrunken and Uchiha logo on the lapel, large hip holster. Her hair (jesus christ, it was bubblegum pink!) was pulled back in a bun, leaving a few short bits to frame her porcelain face. Her eyes were hidden by large, rounded sunglasses that looked too fashionable for a police officer. She calmly headed towards Sasuke's door and knocked on the window with a manicured nail. Sasuke rolled down the window and looked up at her.

"Licence and registration, please." She said calmly, and Sasuke was taken aback by the angelic lull of her voice. He swallowed and frowned, his hands reaching for his drivers license. He showed it to her and opened his mouth to speak.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I'm the chief's son." He explained, hoping she would realize such and let him go. But she took his papers, and put them on her clip board, scribbling on the papers. Sasuke scowled.

"I have a meeting to be at, which I'm already late for-" He started once more, his voice stoic and cut, but she cut him off, her face calm as ever. Her eyes were still hidden by her glasses, but Sasuke stared at her face never the less.

"So? You were doing 68 in a 45 zone." She handed him back his papers and he reached out to get them, their thumbs brushing. His arm tensed at the smooth skin and he quickly replaced his papers and looked at his watch. He heard a rip of paper, and she handed him his ticket, and as she did, he got a good look at her. Screw it, he thought, he was already late, might as well go down with some sugar. He raked his eyes down her body lazily, honestly hoping it would have some effect on her decision for the ticket still between his fingers.

At most, she was 5'6, tiny to his 6'1 in height, and looked like she weighed not even 140 pounds. Her legs were thin, but athletic, hips curvy, and waist small. In her police uniform, her bosom was accented perfectly, the top two buttons of her shirt revealing a hint of cleavage. He could see a small, silver chain around her neck and smirked. She was probably about his age, maybe a year older, and she bore no wedding ring. As his eyes reached her chest and then her face, she pulled her sunglasses off of her eyes, and put them on the top of her head. Sasuke looked into her emerald green orbs and shot her the sexiest smirk he could muster (which wasn't hard, he was devilishly handsome), but unlike most of the girls who melted when he did, she stood there, calmly looking at him. She frowned when his eyes raked back down to the name sown into her uniform.

"Are you sure you want to give me this ticket, Officer..Haruno?" He whispered huskily and held the ticket back out to her. She frowned and put her hands on her hips, taking a step back from his window.

"Step out of the car please, Mr. Uchiha." A vein in his head popped.

"What?" He growled. She didn't repeat herself, but nodded to him, indicating he follow her order. He gritted his teeth and opened the door, getting out and slammed it behind him. He checked his watch once more. Che, he was thirty minutes late, but it was too late now. As soon as he got out of the car, his hands found their way into his pockets, and he was spun around and slammed face first into the side of his car, hands pulling his wrists outward, until he was spread eagle. He growled louder, and huffed.

"Is this really necessary-" He started angrily, but her airy voice cut him off.

"Of course, Mr. Uchiha." Her nimble fingers ran up the span of his arms, ignoring his lean biceps under the thin material of his suit. They traveled around his neckline as cold hands hit the skin of his neck. They spanned down his back, feeling and adding pressure as they did. Sasuke couldn't help feeling a little bit turned on by this. She _was _hot for a police officer. He ignored the whistles and wolf calls coming from passing cars, and smirked as her arms wrapped around him, her hands roaming his chest.

"Having fun?" He muttered, half hoping she heard him and half hoping she didn't so he wouldn't be arrested. He was completely okay being frisked by a hot police officer, but being arrested and thrown in jail was a bit too much. Her fingers reached his belt and stopped. Then they moved back from around him and she bent down, her fingers gripping his ankles. He smirked as her fingers went up his calves and around them, stopping at his knees. She searched the back of his thighs and stopped at his ass, reaching to the top of his belt. When she was satisfied, she moved her arms around him and pressed her palms into the bottoms of his thighs and then drove them up the front of his legs. His breath hitched, and he could have sworn she chuckled.

"Any concealed weapons?" She chided, her lips close to his ear, warm breath fanning on the side of his face. The pit of his stomach heated up, and his belt felt tight. He let out a quick breath, as her fingers hit the tops of his thighs, thumbs snaking to his inner pants leg. _Was this even part of the frisking?_, the back of his mind whispered, but he hushed himself, and realized he was _very_ turned on at this point.

He let out a long groan as her fingers hit his obvious hard on, thumb running over the tip through his slacks. His hips bucked into her hands, forehead resting on the cool roof of his car. He clenched his fingers, and her fingers moved up and down against him, the friction of his pants increasingly uncomfortable.

"_Fuck_." He breathed out, and just as he was getting into it, fingers disappeared from him, and she moved away, walking to her police car.

"You're free to go." She said smugly. Sasuke panted and stood up straight, looking at her. She dropped him a small wink and put her sunglasses back over her eyes and got into her car, popping her head out before she shut the door.

"Oh and", she whispered huskily, "keep the ticket. It might cover your excitement." She pointed to his pants, before slamming her door and pulling away, and driving off. Sasuke growled and put a palm to his pants, quickly slipping into his car. He calmed himself down, waiting for the heat in his crotch to disappear before he turned the car engine on and finally headed to work. He tried to cool down the blush that had formed on his cheeks too.

If any other female had frisked him, or felt him up for that matter, he would have sued them, but however. There was something rather exhileratingly sexy about that officer. Maybe it was the baby pink hair. He pulled into the office's parking lot and turned off the car engine, looking at the ticket in his hand. She had small, swirly writing, and he caught sight of something on the back of the ticket paper. He flipped it over and smirked larger.

She had written her phone number, and a small note under it, and an x.

_Wear that suit to dinner tomorrow at 8. Cafe Virenne._

Maybe getting pulled over and being late to a meeting wasn't as bad as he thought.

* * *

He arrived at the office just under forty minutes late and pulled into the garage. He let a steward park his car and ran into the building, taking the elevator up to the fifth floor of the large building. He arrived and flew past Karin's desk outside his office, ignoring her standing and attempts at apologies. He stopped at the board room door, straightened his tie, ran a hand through his hair and took a step into the room.

Thankfully, Naruto had smoothed over the rough edges while waiting for Sasuke to arrive, and the explanation as well as a pot of coffee (and cookies) turned into an advantage. Sasuke and Naruto bumped knuckles as they made their way out of the board room, and Karin escorted the representatives out of the building, chatting politely. Naruto walked Sasuke into his office and sat on the edge of the large mahogany structure as his best friend collapsed in his leather chair.

"Some morning, eh, teme?"

"Hn." Sasuke laid his head back against the chair and let out a long sigh.

"Karin has one more chance and then her ass is on the streets." He muttered, and Naruto let out a large laugh. He punched Sasuke's arm playfully, ignoring the man's grunts of disapproval.

"So what made you so damn late? It only takes 15 minutes tops to get here and you were gone an extra thirty." Sasuke grimaced.

"Got pulled over." He gritted out and pulled his arms up behind him in a stretch. Naruto laughed once more.

"Surprised your dad couldn't get you outta that one. Lemme guess, some fat, old ex-mall cop?"

Sasuke smirked and shook his head. "Nah. A hot chick. She still gave me a ticket though." Naruto grinned and slapped his knee.

"You're loosing your touch, teme." Sasuke's smirk widened. He leaned down, eyes still closed, and retrieved the speeding ticket from his jacket pocket and handed it to Naruto. The man took it from him and read the front, raising an eyebrow at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded, and Naruto turned it over, letting out a very long whistle.

"Well I'll be damned. She better be _fucking _smoking. You gonna go?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Maybe." He said lazily, even though he had already made up his mind.

* * *

He checked his watch nervously, even though his face remained expressionless. He was early. His hands snaked into his suit pants pockets, and he leaned up against the outside wall of the restaurant and closed his eyes. He let out a sigh, and pulled his phone out of his pocket, checking it. Seeing that there was nothing else to do, he made his way into the building, stopping at the sign in desk. The host smiled warmly and clapped his hands together.

"Good evening, Uchiha-san! We haven't had you as a guest in ages. What will it be? Your usual booth?" Sasuke shook his head, looking around. He was searching for that bright pink bubblegum hair in the dim lighting of the restaurant. He found no sign of such a color and scowled at the host.

"I'm here as a guest." The host smiled larger.

"Ah! And what is the name?" Sasuke shallowed. Shit. He didn't even know her first name. He thought for a second, and then remembered her name tag, sighing happily.

"Haruno, for two." The host opened his appointment book and searched for the name, finding it instantly.

"Right this way, please! Ms. Haruno has yet to arrive, I'm afraid." Sasuke nodded and followed the host towards a small table in the back of the restaurant. He took a seat facing the entrance, waiting for her, and remained searching. He let the host set down a menu in front of him, and didn't listen as he babbled off tonight's specials. He waved his hand, dismissing the man, and pulled out his phone once more.

He was scanning over his emails, deleting all the ones from Karin's desk, ignoring her titles (_Urgent, Sasuke-kun!_), and looked at the important ones. He turned his phone back off and looked up and saw her entering the restaurant. He swallowed as she approached the check in desk. Double Shit.

Her hair was pulled out of the bun it was in yesterday, and her long, pink curly locks cascaded down her back and shoulders. Instead of police garb, she had donned a wine colored gown of silk, one that hugged her breasts and waist, and had a long, slit up the knee. With a click of her heels, she was in front of the table, her eyes meeting his calmly. Sasuke stood up respectably and held his hand out to her. She took it and nodded. He helped her down into her seat and she put her clutch down on the table, shaking out her hair.

As the waiter arrived, she picked up her menu, and Sasuke eyed her, following suit. She ordered a tall glass of white wine, and Sasuke doubled her choice. When the waiter disappeared with their orders, she set down her menu and placed her hands on top of it, her eyes looking at him. He met her eyes, and closed his own menu. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Your ticket was lifted." She said blankly.

"Oh?" Sasuke chided back, causing her to let out a low, sexy chuckle.

"Your father wasn't too happy when he saw your name on my salary commission. So he lifted it, and said he'd be in touch later." She shrugged, and Sasuke smirked.

"You never told me your name." He pressed, his eyes snaking down her face to her naked shoulders. He looked at the small, thin silver chain around her neck, the same one from yesterday. There was a thin ring of silver as the pendant and nothing more. He looked up at her red lips, as she parted them in a small smirk. She batted her eyelashes at him and raised her shoulders in a slow, lazy shrug.

"I didn't feel the need to." She murmured, and picked up her menu once more, proceeding to read it. Sasuke's eye twitched and he resumed reading the menu, acting as if he didn't already know what he was getting. The waiter returned with their drinks, and deposited them on the table. She let out a small thank you and sipped the cool drink, her eyes momentarily closing in bliss. Sasuke watched her and took a sip of his own wine. The waiter got out his pen and paper, ready to order. He looked at Sasuke's companion, who smiled and nodded.

"Island Mahi-Mahi with rice and ginger sauce." She ordered, and closed her menu, handing it to the waiter. When he felt the waiter look at Sasuke, he smirked at his companion, his eyes never leaving hers as he ordered to the waiter.

"The usual." He said smoothly. His companion raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Very well, Uchiha-san! They will be ready soon." The waiter retreated in a bow and disappeared. Sasuke's companion leaned her elbows on the table, intertwining her fingers and rested her chin on her hands. Her eyebrow arched higher.

"The usual?" She jibed playfully at Sasuke, who smirked.

They ate their meals in silence, exchanging smooth, flirtatious glances, leaving Sasuke with a permanent smirk on his face. What was it with this woman? First she feels him up, gives him a ticket, and now she won't give him her name, but she'll go out to dinner with him? Che. When they finished, Sasuke was about to ask for the bill, when his companion ordered dessert. She looked at Sasuke, waiting for him to order something but he held up a hand to the waiter as a sign of denial, and the waiter nodded and was gone once more. His companion looked bemusedly at him.

"No room for dessert?" She asked playfully, but Sasuke looked away and shrugged.

"I don't care for sweets." He responded, pulling his gaze back to her. She shot him a dirty smirk.

"You'll be missing out later then, honey." Came her smooth, sultry reply and Sasuke swallowed heavily. While they waited for her dessert to come, she excused herself to use the bathroom quickly. She was gone a few minutes, so Sasuke adjusted himself in his seat, pulling at his belt. Jesus, he hadn't felt like this in forever. She came back and perched herself in her seat, just as her tiramasu arrived. She took her time to savor her food, her eyes closing in bliss frequently, and she let a small sigh escape her lips. Sasuke bit his bottom lip with every time her tongue snaked out to claim the small piece off of her fork.

She was teasing him.

Finally, she finished, and Sasuke's hand snaked under the table to tug at his belt once more. He paid the bill quickly and stood up, helping her out of her seat. She smirked and took his extended arm, letting him lead her out of the restaurant. The cool breeze outside hit them face on, as he led his companion to the curb, looking around the full parking lot.

"Which car is yours?" He asked, trying to fit a specific car type and model with her, but was unsuccessful. He heard her chuckle from beside him, and her fingers stroked his material clad elbow.

"Let's head to yours and go from there." She answered, and he swallowed, leading her over to his car. She let go of his elbow as he approached the drivers door, and looked at her. His hands found his pants pockets, and he opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off.

"Thank you for the dinner, Mr. _U-chi-ha_." She rolled his name around on her tongue huskily and took a step towards him. At first, he thought she was aiming to kiss him on the lips or the cheek, but she did neither. Instead, he felt a warm hand on the bottom of his thigh. He swallowed harder.

"W-What-" He stumbled over his words, and she cut him off once more, taking another step towards him, until her lips met the skin of his ear. She snaked her tongue out to lick the skin, feeling him shudder happily.

"Let's finish what we started yesterday." She murmured, and her hand dragged painfully slow up his leg, inching towards his inner thigh. He pulled his hands from his pockets, and let them fall limply at his hands, not knowing what to do, as he was too stunned to react. The heated knot in his stomach tightened, as he felt her fingers ghost over his cock. He swallowed, as she pressed her thumb to the tip, her lips continuing to kiss the shell of his ear.

He threw his head back, lips parting in a hitched breath as her fingers gripped him through his pants, giving him a warm squeeze. His palms flew back to brace himself against his car, his hips bucking happily at her touch. She continued to press her thumb over his tip, applying pressure, and ignoring his low moans, as her other hand traveled up to his belt, slowly pulling it open. He pressed against her touch, his eyes falling shut, lips opened more than a part.

She pulled his belt aside and pulled her lips from his ear, but still leaning into the side of his head. She let out a long chuckle, and pulled her other hand away from him, leaving his belt open and nothing more.

"Someone is very excited." She murmured into his ear and he bit back another moan, his hips grinding against her hand. She continued to pump her hand against him through the material of his pants, her eyes snaking down to take in the sight before her, licking her lips. A blush flooded to his face, and he leaned back further against the cool metal of his car, his lower half pressing hungrily into her hand. The third time her thumb covered his lip, he went mad. He twitched, and was close to reaching his high, when her hand removed itself from his crotch. He opened his eyes shakily and looked at her. Before he could react, she turned her back to him and pressed her ass into his crotch, giving him a grind.

"_Fuck_." He hissed dangerously, his hands snapping away from his car to clutch her hips, pressing her ass closer to him, his pelvis grinding back. She continued at a faster pace, and his hands moved to the tops of her thighs, pressing her back against him as he pressed back against her, very close to loosing it. He let out a final, low groan, and came down off of his high, feeling his pants turn sticky and wet, shakingly, pulling his hands back to her hips. He let his head lull onto her shoulder as he panted, trying to control himself. When he did, she pulled away from him and turned back around, looking very satisfied with herself. She met his eyes and shot him a dirty grin.

"It's too bad you don't go for sweets." She murmured innocently, pressed a hand to his cheek gently, and left him standing there, panting against his car. He looked around for her, realized she was gone, and sighed. He got into his car, and looked down at his lap, cursing. He fished his phone out of his pocket, and frowned as his fingers met something crinkly and paper like. He panted once more, controlled his breathing, and pulled the mysterious object out of his pocket.

He stared at the restaurant's receipt, before turning it over onto the blank side, his eyes widening at the small, scrawl on the back written in red ink.

_Last number was a fake. Call this one later. _

He stared at the new number, and the small x next to it, blushing slowly. Kami, this woman was a tease.

* * *

His fingers twitched at his knees, hands aching to yank his phone off the coffee table in front of him and dial the number. But he held back with an agitated sigh. It had only been two days since his date with the mysterious Officer Haruno, and he wanted badly to call her. He frowned. What was it about this woman that drew him in so? Usually, he never went on dates with women, let alone gave them such attention. But with her, he just wanted to buy her flowers, press her up against his bedroom wall, and take her. He didn't even know her first name, for fucks sake.

He took another breath, his hand retreating from his knee and he leaned forward from his sitting position on the couch, reaching for his phone. In the two days, he spent countless minutes on his free time (when no one was looking) studying her note. He memorized the number, and took in the small scrawl that was her handwriting.

He dialed the number, hesitated, and then hit the call button, pressing the phone to his ear before he could object to himself. He inhaled, as he heard the familiar ringing sound. Several moments went by, and just when he thought the ringing was going to go to voicemail, she picked up. There was silence before she spoke.

"Personal call?" She asked into the phone boredly, and Sasuke inhaled once more, thinking of what to say.

"It's Sasuke... Uchiha from the other night." He said and smacked himself. Wow, how _smooth_. He heard her small chuckle over the line.

"What took you so long, darlin'?" She whispered, and Sasuke gulped.

"There's ah- there's an art expo coming up at the national museum, I was planning on attending and-" He started, perfectly repeating the words he had rehearsed in his head all of yesterday and the day before. She let out another low chuckle.

"And you would like me to accompany you." She finished for him. Sasuke nodded, and then realized that she couldn't see it.

"Yes. It's tomorrow night at 7." He said, and heard a faint rustling of paper on the other end of the line, as if she was taking down the date an time. Then she spoke once more in a warm, airy tone.

"Shall I wear lace or satin, Sa-su-ke?" She asked seductively, and he swallowed heavily. Dirty images flew to his mind a mile a second, all of her in various positions, scenarios, and outfits. He blushed and tugged on his collar, adjusting his phone in his sweaty hand.

"Lace." He said quickly, and adjusted his sitting position on his couch, trying to get comfortable. She giggled over the line, the sound only making his mind delve deeper into more exciting places. He shook his head, trying to think clearly.

"Will do." She said happily, and then there was a shared silence. Sasuke opened his mouth, closed it and then opened it once more, trying again.

"You still never told me your name-" He started again, but was cut off by her chiding tone.

"All good things come to those who wait." She murmured, and then the dial tone cut in. Sasuke cursed loudly, and looked at his phone, realizing she had hung up. He locked his phone and chucked it onto the couch next to him, throwing his head back into the couch cushions, pulling at his belt uncomfortably. Great. Now he had to start going into all of the possible scenarios for tomorrow night. When his mind began to wonder into _different _places, he stopped, and instead focused on creating a first name for her, since she obviously was not intent on sharing her true one.

He thought about her appearance, and the baby pink hair and emerald orbs. Porcelain skin deemed her worthy of the name Christine. Or perhaps something sexy like Roxanne. Shannon? Rin? No, none of them fit her. He frowned and sighed, giving up. He supposed for now, he would just call her pinky. Che, she was annoying.

* * *

The next day proved to be hectic at work for Sasuke. The art expo started at 7, but with the way it was looking with paperwork, he wouldn't be able to sneak away til 5:30. At lunchtime, Naruto banged on his office door, and Sasuke sighed, yelling for him to enter. The blond man poked his head in and then entered, slamming the door behind him, shoving a large pile of papers on Sasuke's desk. Sasuke's eye twitched.

"The reps want separate contracts to show that we're doing business with them, so I'm gonna need you to read it though and sign them all on the first, middle, and last page. And yes, I already signed them and read them, there's nothing fishy, but you better make sure." Sasuke rubbed his temples and slammed his pen down.

"I'm sending Karin out to get lunch and coffee." He said, his finger perched over the call button on his phone. Naruto grinned and sat down next to the papers on Sasuke's desk.

"Cool! Le's send her across the city to Jin's." Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed the call button, putting her on speaker phone. Karin picked up instantly.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" She said sweetly, sounding like over-sickly honey. Naruto made a gagging noise and grinned at his best friend's scowl.

"Karin. Get me a club with tomatoes and a black coffee." He was about to hang up, when Naruto spoke up, kicking his legs out happily.

"Oh and a pot of ramen and some decaf for me thanks, Karin! Try Jin's." He heard her gasp over the phone.

"But that's twenty miles-"

"Better hurry up then, you don't wanna get fired!" Naruto joked and hit the end button, ignoring Sasuke's chuckling. He looked back down at his papers, and began reading through the contract on the top, fingers flicking through the pages. He was well into the fine print garb, pen ready to intial and sign his name at the bottom of the page, when Naruto spoke up once more.

"Did you ever go out with that hot police officer? You never told me, teme!" Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah." He said quickly, and went back to signing his name, ignoring Naruto's whines in protest.

"WELL? How did it go? Did you seal the deal? Park the car in the garage, hm? Hit the sack-"

"Dobe." Sasuke sighed, and pushed back an oncoming blush. He looked back down at the papers in front of him, not meeting his best friend's eyes. He could feel Naruto's curious gaze on his head, and he sighed once more.

"She gave me a handjob in the parking lot after dinner." He admitted, now blushing, and resumed reading. He waited, feeling Naruto's happiness already. The blond's lips spread into a dirty, cheshire cat grin, and he flew up from Sasuke's desk, hands raised in the air. He let out a wolf-whistle.

"Damn, teme! Shame she didn't get to third base by using her lips-"

"Shut it." Sasuke blushed harder, and chucked the signed contract across his desk, pulling another in front of him.

"So? What's her name? Officer McHottie?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and scowled.

"Haruno." He corrected, and then swallowed. "I-I never got her first name." Naruto let out a long laugh, clutching his hands to his stomach childishly. He threw his head back, gasping for breath between his laughs. Sasuke frowned, and his eye twitched.

"Ah-teme...she...gave you a handie.. and never gave you her name.. ahaa..."

"Shut up." He scowled and finished the next contract, throwing it at his best friend. It hit Naruto on the chest, who continued to laugh. He calmed himself down and picked up the contract, putting it back on the desk, still giggling. Sasuke kicked his shin, and Naruto yelped, finally stopping himself from giggling, but still shooting Sasuke a dirty look.

"So, are you going to Sai's art expo tonight?"

"Yeah." Sasuke answered, knowing where this was going already.

"Are you takin' Officer Hott-I mean Haruno?" Sasuke sighed.

"Yes." He admitted, and looked down, ignoring his best friend as he wriggled his eyebrows.

"Maybe this time, she'll give you a little blow too, eh, teme?" Sasuke scowled. Naruto grinned, and shrugged, dropping the subject of Sasuke's date. He hummed while Sasuke continued to read the papers, and then began talking, not caring if Sasuke was hearing and responding.

"I'm taking Hinata tonight. From the Hyuuga stock? She's a real babe, totally chill, hella pretty, but a little shy. I'm hoping to get a little lip action from her tonight." He wriggled his eyebrows and Sasuke rolled his eyes, and sighed.

"Just get out of my office so I can finish these damned papers and we can leave early." He muttered, and Naruto pouted, before hopping off of Sasuke's desk and disappearing from his office. Sasuke sighed, relieved, and went back to his papers. He tried not to think about Haruno. But by the next contract, his eyes were only skimming the words, his mind wasn't retaining the information. It was too busy picturing what she would look like tonight.

It was 5:45, before he was finally on the last paper. He quickly finished up, locked his office, and discovered Naruto had already left, as well as much of the office. He sighed and passed Karin, not bidding her goodnight. She stood up, and then sat back down, getting ready to leave too. Sasuke headed home quickly and hopped into the shower, checking his watch afterwards. He pulled on a black suit and matching tie, and fixed himself in the mirror. As he was stepping into his shoes, there was a knock on his door, which startled him, making him jump. He headed to the door and opened, it finding her on his doorstep. He frowned.

"You're early. And how did you know where I live-"

"It's on your license." She cut him off happily, and he let her inside, shutting the door behind her. He scowled at her back by her attire, his eyes raving over the sight. As opposed to their first date, she was wearing a long, leather coat, tied and pulled over her formal wear, showing no skin except her wrists from his view. She had on simple, silver drop earrings, and her pink locks were pulled away from her face in a mess of curls. She smiled at him, her red lips slowly pulling to show white teeth. She hooked her thumbs in her coat pockets.

"Ready to go?" She questioned, and Sasuke shrugged. He grabbed his keys off the counter and phone, putting them in his pocket. He then extended his arm out to her, which she took happily, and led her back out of his apartment. He led her down to the garage, his eyes searching for any unusual cars, so see which one was hers. He frowned, and gave up quickly, hearing her giggle from beside him.

He opened the passenger door for her, and she gave his arm a squeeze, and took her time getting in. It was only then that he realized that she was wearing a long dress under her coat. It was black, and as she promised, lacy. He swallowed and quickly shut the door, hopping in the drivers seat. He pulled out of the garage, and onto the road, as they sat in silence. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her long, red painted nails fiddling with the switches and buttons on his dashboard. She turned on the radio and bobbed her head, as her fingers trailed down to the gear stick between them. Just as Sasuke was pulling onto the free way, he felt warm fingers on his thigh, and his foot jammed the accelerator, his breath hitching.

Her fingers trailed down his thigh (much to his dislike, and not up) and to his knee. She gave his leg a squeeze, and let out a slow chuckle as she felt the car speed up.

"Did you have fun at dinner?" She questioned, her face turning from him to look out the window. Her fingers stayed on his knee, playing with the cotton material of his pants. He swallowed, and nodded, knowing she could see him. He saw her lips upturn in a grin.

"Good." Is all she said, and pulled her hand away, replacing it in her lap. They didn't speak again until they arrived at the museum. Sasuke escorted her inside, and stepped up to the front desk, and her hand left his arm and strayed to her coat buttons. She pulled it off, handing it to the attendant, who was blushing as he took in the sight before him. Sasuke too, almost gawked.

She had chosen a black, strapless, floor length gown, with a side slit that ran all the way up to her mid thigh, however, she made it look not at all slutty. The dress was a sheer lace, and was semitransparent lace around her stomach and lower legs to the floor. She turned to Sasuke and the side of her mouth rose in a smirk.

"Well?" She said, and waited as he held out his arm to her, walking her towards the exhibit. When he stepped in, he was greeted by Sai, who was standing at the door with a smile on his face. When he caught sight of Sasuke's date, he smirked and shot Sasuke a devilish grin, and Sasuke scowled.

"Glad you could make it, Uchiha. And you are?" He addressed Sasuke's date warmly, his hand extended to her. Sasuke waited for her answer, happy to finally learn her first name. He smirked to himself, but she was not to dumb. She gripped Sai's hand warmly and shook it, shooting him a smile.

"Ms. Haruno." She addressed herself and pulled her hand from Sai's. Sasuke scowled at her answer, and led her past Sai, ignoring his gaze on her hips and behind. He stepped in, and she pulled her arm from his, stepping towards the first piece of framed artwork, studying it. Sasuke stepped behind her, looking, when he caught a flash of blond fly through the crowd towards him. He cursed mentally, and waited for it.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto called, and dragged a girl with purple hair by the hand behind him. He stopped in front of his best friend and wriggled his eyebrows, pointing to Sasuke's date, who had her back turned. Naruto pulled the pretty, purple haired girl next to him. Sasuke sighed, and put his hands in his pockets.

"Dobe." He said and Naruto laughed, pointing to his date.

"This is Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata, this is my best friend and fellow CEO, Sasuke Uchiha." Said girl blushed and nodded in hello and Sasuke returned it curtly. As he did, his date turned towards Naruto and Hinata, and smiled warmly.

"Hello." She said and nodded at the two, and Naruto shot her a grin.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke's best friend, and this is my date, Hinata Hyuuga." Sasuke's date nodded warmly in greeting to the two and shook their hands, before putting her hand on Sasuke's arm, and the tips of his ears lit up in blush.

"I'm his date, Ms. Haruno." She smiled pleasantly, and Naruto raised an eyebrow curiously.

"What's your first name?" He asked slyly and Sasuke's ears perked up, waiting. But he knew she wasn't that easy to fool. She grinned larger and ran her thumb up and down Sasuke's arm, feeling him shudder.

"Just call me Ms. Haruno." Naruto pouted, but shrugged. He bid the two goodbye, and pulled Hinata away towards the bar, shooting Sasuke a crude gesture as he did, which Sasuke glared at. His date chuckled slowly and turned back to looking at the art work. Sasuke turned and stood next to her, his hands still in his pockets. He bit his lip.

"Are you ever going to tell me your name?" He pressed once more, rather childishly, and his date smiled, her hand going to his lower back, close to his ass.

"Patience." She murmured, and pulled her hand away, and walked onto the next painting. Sasuke frowned.

"Hn." He walked away, aiming to get them some drinks at the bar, and hid from Naruto as he did. When he turned back with two martini's in his hands, he ran into a familiar redhead. Said girl turned and blushed deeply, sauntering next to him.

"Sasuke-kun! What a surprise to see you here.." Karin whispered and pressed her palms to his chest. Sasuke rolled his eyes and moved away from her.

"I'm your boss Karin, and remember you have one mistake left." He warned, and disappeared before she could object or throw herself on him once more. He returned back to the painting he had left his date standing in front of and stopped, frowning when he found her gone. He looked around, and walked to the next bunch, stopping in his tracks at the sight in front of him.

She was stood near another painting, leaning against the steel railing, her lips open in a flirtatious smile at the three men that encircled her. She was laughing, and all three men continued to talk. Sasuke growled and briskly walked over to her, pushing aside the males, ignoring their grunts of disapproval. He shot them a death glare, and they quietly retreated, scared. He swung around to his date, eyes glaring at her. She returned his look boredly, taking the drink from his hand.

"It's good to see you know your way around here." He spat enviously, and she shrugged, taking a sip of the drink.

"Then next time, tell me where you're going before you disappear, ne?" He scowled, and she shot him a small smile, turning her back to him to look at the painting. He looked down at her exposed neck, realizing their bodies were inches from each other. He inhaled her musky scented perfume, and slowly found himself moving towards her until his chest was against her back. She chuckled.

"Like what you see?" She pondered, and continued to sip her drink. His hand found her hip, and he raked his eyes over her back, stopping at her behind. He didn't answer, but sipped his own drink, looking over her shoulder at the painting. She let out a small sigh.

"It's not his best," she mused, running her thumb around the rim of her glass, "this painting is far too crude, the one near the front is the best. This one merely focuses on the bareness of the woman and not the color scheme he was trying to portray." Sasuke smirked.

"I didn't know you were an art fan." He commented and finished his drink, his fingers stroking her material clad waist. She laughed, and slyly pressed her lower half back against his crotch. He bit his lip, free hand clutching her waist. Before they could go any farther, she snuck out of his embrace, and moved on to the next painting. His eyes followed the sway of her hips as she moved, and the curve of her ass, before following her. He set his empty glass down on a waiter's tray as he followed her. Suddenly, she disappeared from his vision, pink hair dissolving into the crowd of people. He frowned and headed to look for her, when a hand reached out to catch his wrist, yanking him behind the darkened corner of one of Sai's statues. His eyes widened, as he felt a warm body press against his, slamming him against the wall. A hand covered his mouth and he hitched in a breath.

"I'm not really an art fan," She whispered in his ear, kissing the shell of the skin, "but I prefer to make my own works." His eyes widened once more, breathing against the hand over his mouth, when he felt her body slide down his. He fought back a groan. In the little lighting of the corner, he could see her bent in front of him, her hot breath on his belt. His eyes rolled back in his head, neck lulling his head back against the wall. Her hand stayed on his mouth as her other found his belt, undoing it swiftly. He panted against her hand, feeling his hot breath pounce back at him, as her fingers undid his pants, and zipper.

Her lips found the small crevice between his belt and his thighs, and kissed the material, moving against the outline of his cock. He growled loudly.

"Make a sound, and I'll have to arrest you." She warned, and he parted his lips against her hand, letting out another pant. Her free hand grabbed his belt loops and yanked his pants down, exposing skin at his pelvis. She smirked, and pulled his boxers down, and cold hair hit his nether regions. He shuddered, and looked down as she licked her lips at the sight before her. She blow on the tip, earning a muffled groan from Sasuke. His eyes closed once more, free hand cupping the back of her neck, urging her closer.

When she took him in her mouth, he lost it entirely. His lips opened, and her hand moved from his mouth, fingers playing with the outline of his lips. He licked the skin of her index finger, letting out another pant, as her tongue slid around him. Her free hand squeezed his thigh before moving to grasp him, thumb moving up and down the skin. He shivered and arched his hips towards her mouth, hand moving to bury his fingers in her messy locks. He pressed her closer to him, and she let out a long giggle, which vibrated up his spine.

"_Kami_.." He started in a whisper, but lost his train of thought when her hand began moving up and down, her tongue running up the expanse of skin. Her finger snaked into his opened mouth, and he licked it, panting harder, letting out small moans. She gave him a small squeeze and his hips bucked, his other hand clutching her shoulder, pulling her closer once more. His cheeks heated up with a deep blush, lost in her ministrations.

He couldn't believe such a woman could wind him around her finger so. And he didn't even know her name. _Fuck.._

She increased her pumping fist and he groaned louder, the heat in the pit of his stomach ready to burst. If he did know her name, he was sure he would have called it out by now. Her free hand moved out of his mouth and traveled down his chest and waist, snaking around him to grip his ass. She pressed him against her mouth, feeling him grind his hips to her hungrily. She muffled one more chuckle, and he let out one last moan before he came. He twitched, panting as he came off of his high, his hands pulling away from her hair and shoulder to hand limply at his sides. He opened his eyes and looked at her through a lidded gaze.

She was looking up at him as she pulled away from him, licking her lips. She gripped his thighs, and slid herself back up his body to stand. With her heels on, she was closer to his height, and she raised her eyes to meet his. Suddenly, his parted lips were against hers, her tongue snaking out to wrap around his as he continued to pant. His hands shot up to her waist, pulling her flush against him, his breath hitching as she bit his lower lip, drawing blood. Just as he was going to flip them around and press her into the wall to deepen the kiss, she pulled from his arms and turned her back to him, fixing her hair.

"I haven't seen the other works by the exit yet." She mused happily to herself, and Sasuke slowly stopped panting. He felt liquid on his lip, realizing it was a small amount of blood, and ignored it, his hands going down to his pants to fix himself. He did up his belt, and she turned back to him, reaching up to pull her tongue over his lip, licking up the blood. She pulled away and put her hand on her hip, waiting for him to fix himself. When he was done, she led him back out into the crowd of people. He frowned.

Jesus, what was wrong with him? He was letting himself aimlessly get lost in this woman! He should just take her home now, seal the deal, and never speak to her again. She was.. annoying, damnit. He knew nothing about her! He frowned deeper, as she conversed with some of the other guests and Sai happily, as if nothing had happened just now. Sasuke scowled behind her, and put his hands in his pockets, still trying to fully calm himself down.

He closed his eyes for a second, still scowling, when he felt her hand on his arm. He opened his eyes and stared at her irritably.

"What?" He said curtly, and she chuckled.

"It's time to go." She said, and led him out of the museum, bidding everyone goodbye she had been chatting with. Sasuke followed her out sulkily, and unlocked his car. He watched as she threw her coat around her shoulders and got in, thanking him. He shut the door and got in beside her, remaining silent. At this point, all he wanted to do was drop her off, say goodbye to her and never see her again. Not that he would ever admit to it, but he was embarrassed. He felt humiliated that he enjoyed her touch, and that she could have such an affect on him. He hated it.

She hummed the entirety of the drive back to his house, and when they arrived, she walked with him to the elevator up to his apartment. She smiled as he waited for the elevator.

"Thank you again for the lovely night." She stroked his arm, and he tensed.

"Tch." He looked away from her, avoiding her gaze, but her hand cupped his cheek, bringing her eyes to stare into his. She smiled brighter.

"Sakura." She said plainly, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Was that her nam-

"And I like long walks, pink roses, and a strong Chardonnay." Her lips kissed his cheek breezily and then she was gone, heading between the cars in the garage. Sasuke swallowed and jumped when the elevator dinged. He got in and closed the door, rethinking his strategy.

"Sakura Haruno." He tested in his mouth and smirked, liking it.

Perhaps he wouldn't give up on her just yet. He was too hooked.


End file.
